soapmactavishfandomcom-20200215-history
John MacTavish
Captain''' John MacTavish', VC, CGC, DSO File:Soap's Medals.png (d. 11 October 2016), nicknamed "'Soap'''" was an SAS sergeant and was the field commander of Task Force 141 from 2012 up until August 6th, 2016. On October 11th, 2016 MacTavish died of blood loss after getting caught in a large explosion during combat. Biography Early Life MacTavish was born in Scotland as a Roman Catholic. However, his date of birth is unknown. He became a fan of the Glasswegian Football Association at a young age. 3rd Battalion, Parachute Regiment Sometime during the 2000s MacTavish joined the British army and served with the 3rd Battalion, Parachute Regiment and led his troop during Operation Danner in Northern Ireland. Royal Marines MacTavish joined the Royal Marines at an unknown point in time after the tour, but however, not much is known of his operations while he served with the marines. He owns a combat knife that has the motto of the marines inscribed in it.File:Soap's Dagger.png 22nd SAS Regiment In October of the year 2011, MacTavish joined the Special Air Service. He was made part of Bravo Six, as an 'F.N.G.']]led by Captain John Price and Gaz. He was ridiculed for both being new to the regiment (being called a "Fucking new guy") and for being nicknamed "Soap". After ten trials on the mock-up cargo ship, MacTavish achieved his final time of 22.2 seconds, 3.2 seconds behind the squadron record (Gaz, the holder of the record, finished the course in 19.0 seconds). Raid of Estonian freighter #52775 Bravo Six traveled to the Bering Strait just hours after Soap joined their team. Their objective was to secure the manifest of a potential weapon of mass destruction. MacTavish recovered the manifest, but however, Russian MiGs attacked the vessle and the team was forced to evacuate. Soap trailed behind the rest of the crew and jumped last-second onto the helicopter, almost falling to his death if Captain Price wouldn't have pulled him to safety. The dossier shows that the weapon was paid for by Khaled Al-Asad and was supplied by Kriegler Transportation, Inc. Rescue of Nikolai in the Caucasus Mountains After President Yasir al-Fulani is executed by Al-Asad in what was formerly Yemen (now called the Middle Eastern Republic), Bravo Six learns that their informant, codename Nikolai, is being help captive in the Caucasus Mountains by Ultranationalist forces. The SAS worries that he may be killed if not rescued fast enough. Bravo Six is aided by Loyalist soldiers led by Sergeant Kamarov. MacTavish provides sniper support with a suppressed M21 throughout the mission. Eventually, Nikolai is rescued and brought aboard a Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter to be brought to Hamburg, Germany. Not long after the rescue, the helicopter is brought down by an insurgent missile and crashes near a small ridge. Paulsen and Mac are killed during the crash. MacTavish brought down an enemy helicopter using an FIM-92 Stinger. Call-sign 'Warhammer', an AC-130H Spectre gunship crew are sent to Bravo Six's location to help guide them to their extraction point. They reach allied forces after navigating throughout the countryside and are brought to Hamburg with Nikolai in hand. References Category:Characters